Sgt. Hilde Schmittendorf
Sergeant Hilde Schmittendorf is a major antagonist and a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. She is the end boss of Chapter 3. Hilde works for General Hemlock as his chief of security and was sent to clean up Los Perdidos under his orders. She is first seen during a television broadcast with Hemlock, although she is not encountered until Chapter 3. Dead Rising 3 When Nick Ramos enters the Los Perdidos Police Department Station Parking Garage, he hides behind a broken police car. Nick hears Hilde talking to a few special ops soldiers regarding the security camera footage that Nick came to look for, which she hides in her cleavage. A civilian man carries his injured wife into the police station garage and asks for help. Once Hilde confirms that there are no other survivors with the man, she orders the special ops soldier to shoot the woman in the head. After the woman has been shot in the head, Hilde snaps the man's neck. Nick comes out of hiding and tries to reason with Hilde, not believing that she could murder innocent civilians so casually. She orders her special ops soldiers to deal with Nick while she runs up to the third floor of the station. Nick must chase Hilde to the third floor where he will finally confront her. After she is defeated, Nick will tackle her out of the window. Nick positions himself on Hilde and cushions himself in her breasts. Nick will spit out the flash drive and then Hilde dies from the fall. Battle Style *Hilde is armed with a rocket launcher and two Sgt. Pistols. While climbing the stairs to the third level of the police station, she will shoot rockets at Nick/Dick periodically. She will also shoot at him with the rocket launcher during the boss battle, but not frequently. *She shoots at Nick/Dick constantly, and her bullets can break glass and other items that may give cover. Her bullets can stun Nick/Dick. *She will also throw flash grenades to stun and distract Nick/Dick. However, they also serve as Hilde's own vulnerability. The flash grenades can be thrown back at her before they detonate and upon successfully stunning her, she will be open for attacks and to being grabbed. *If she is stunned, she can be grabbed by pressing and . Mash or to repeatedly punch her in the stomach. Finally, a head bash can be performed by pressing . *She has two health bars. After her second one has been depleted to the half way point, she will call in reinforcements. *If Nick gets too close, she can kick him to the ground or grapple him. *In Hilde's grabbing quicktime event, she will attempt to shove Nick/Dick face into her breasts. *Her attacks can do anywhere from 5 damage to 75 damage per hit. Dead Rising 3 Official Guide *While connected to the Kinect, you can taunt her by saying "You're Crazy!", similar to Hunter, Diego and Red. Trivia *When she calls in reinforcements and they break through the windows. Upon continuing the fight the windows are not broken. *She is one of the five psychopaths with a Military Background to not be a final boss, the others being Cliff Hudson, Sgt. Dwight Boykin, Adam Kane, and Fontana. *She is the first Psychopath with a Military Background to be a woman, the second being Fontana. *She is implied to be an ephebophile, because of her interactions with Nick Ramos, who is stated to be 18 years old at minimum. *Her last name implies that she may be of German descent. *Her outfit is similar to Poison and Crimson Viper from the Street Fighter series and Anna Williams from Tekken series. *She has similarities with Jo Slade, both wear police uniforms and have relations with sexual statements, Jo kidnapping women and sexually assaulting them, and Sgt. Hilde saying several double entendres. * Hilde is the second female psychopath to sexually harass the protagonist, rather than minor characters. *She's the first and only antagonist to kill someone by breaking their neck, she's also the first to dual wield guns. * Hilde's uniform, appearance, name, and personality are heavily similar to, and likely based on, the character Ilsa, a sadistic, fetishistic German officer in the cult film Ilsa, She Wolf of the SS. * Given her appearance, personality and that her mission starts before Dylan's she can be mistaken for the psychopath that embodies the deadly sin of Lust. ** This could have been intentional however, as lust is described as an intense desire for an abstract concept. Given her enjoyment of fighting, killing, and traumatizing other people, she could represent a lust for violence. Gallery Hemlock and Hilde.png|General Hemlock and Hilde seen on the news broadcast. Hilde Enters.jpg Hilde Flashdrive.jpg Hilde with Flashdrive.png|Hilde hides the flash drive in between her breasts. Hilde Snaps Neck.png|Hilde snaps a man's neck. Get to the Police Station 12.jpg|Hidle flirting with Nick Get to the Police Station 14.jpg 265550_screenshots_20160324213326_1.jpg Hilde with Guns.png|Hilde points her guns at Nick. Hilde with Guns.jpg Hilde Battle 1.jpg Hilde Battle 2.jpg|Hilde and Nick, face to face. Nick in Hilde's Breasts.png|Nick falls into Hilde's breasts. Hilde Dead.png|Hilde dies after falling from the building. Hilde's Corpse.jpg|Hilde's corpse. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists